


An Anthology of Attraction

by Scrunchles



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Aussie Gold Hunters AU, Hitchhiking, M/M, Masturbation, Modern AU, Netflix and Chill, Secret Relationship, Sexting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 06:23:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 9,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14014092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scrunchles/pseuds/Scrunchles
Summary: Two AUs.In Ass, Gas or Grass, Jamie is a gold poacher in Australia and Mako is an outback cop he happens upon.In Mutual Masturbation, they begin hooking up as acquaintances with benefits, but they click so well it becomes more.





	1. Ass, Gas, or Grass

**Author's Note:**

> All of the drabbles in this series are written for a weekly discord prompt!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fic 1: Hundreds of kilos from civilization, Jamison happens upon a man whose truck has broken down. He stops more to watch than help, but maybe he can get something out of this. No one rides for free, after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Week 1 is an appreciation of Roadhog's ass.

Jamie squints into the baking Australian sun and taps his fingers on the steering wheel. He hates long drives. No one to talk to, nothing to occupy his racing mind. Just music and planning and replanning where he’s going to dig next.

 

The cheerful click of gold nuggets rattles in the bag beside him with each bump and he hums a song to himself, completely ignoring the rhythm of the song on the radio.

 

He sees the man before he sees the Jeep. A darkly tanned, wide expanse of a back bent under the hood of an old truck. As he gets closer, he sees a vicious sunburn starting on the tops of the man’s ass cheeks peeking out of his oddly familiar shorts as they sag down past the top couple inches of his crack. Jamie pulls over and just watches for a bit, enjoying the show of muscles moving beneath a thick layer of fat and the cheeky shift of the shorts as they creep lower, revealing skin not yet burned by the sun.

 

Jamie adjusts himself in his shorts and his hand lingers on his cock as he just keeps staring, willing the shorts to inch just a bit lower as he rubs himself slowly…

 

The man gives a frustrated huff and his hand comes around behind him to grab his shorts and hitch them back up to his waist.

 

Jamie lets out a sad noise and the stranger stops moving before turning around and looking at him with a raised brow.

 

He’s huge. Huger than Jamie had first thought, and he has a massive belly and chest that both look just as plush and biteable as his ass.

 

Jamie flutters his fingers at the man and leans forward against his steering wheel. “Having some engine trouble?” he asks.

 

The man grunts and starts walking toward him. Jamie grabs the small bag of gold and tucks it beneath the seat before the man can get close enough to see it and he grins when the stranger reaches his driver side.

 

“Can I get a ride into town?” the man asks.

 

Jamie hums and drums on his steering wheel. “Dunno, mate. It’s a pretty long one and I’m going to opposite way…” Jamie acts like he’s considering it before he breaks out in another grin, this time shittier than the last. “Think we could come to an arrangement, though. An ‘ass, gas or grass,’ situation, hm?” Jamie suggests.

 

The man stares at him, then walks away back to his truck.

 

As Jamie watches him go, the shorts slip with each step and he sees the red tops of the man’s ass peak at him, teasing little trollops that they are. When the man gets into the back door of the truck’s cab, Jamie quickly gets out to follow the man, hoping that they can work out some sort of agreement. When he reaches the truck, the man has his shorts shoved down and is on his hands and knees on the folded down back seat of the pickup truck.

 

“Get your payment and let’s get going,” the man grunts.

 

Jamie nearly comes in his pants before he can get them undone and down around his ankles. When he touches the red, sunburned tops of the cheeks, a hiss greets him, but the man doesn’t tell him not to. He grabs two handfuls and gets in the cab so that he can start rubbing his cock along the man’s crack, feeling two warm, soft pillows on either side of his prick is goddamned heaven, and Jamie fucks the man’s asscheeks like they’re the last fuck he’ll ever enjoy—which is likely true.


	2. Mutual Masturbation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fic 2: Pizza for Netflix was the unspoken deal. Whatever this is was not part of the deal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Week 2 is Jamie casually rubbing one out.

 

It’s the second night in a row that Jamie has made himself at home on Mako’s couch. He brought a massive veg and cheese pizza with him, and that’s the main reason Mako didn’t slam the door in his face when he showed up. 

Free pizza, especially a near-forty dollar vegetarian pizza was not something to be turned down. 

Mako noticed the subtle change between episodes of some CGI cartoon with dragons. It’s not Jamie’s breathing or that he makes any strange noise at all, but the feel of a familiar rhythm. When Mako looks over at him, his hand is down his pants and he’s… he’s fucking beating off with a bored expression.

Mako can’t help staring. The scene is so bizarre that he’s almost certain it’s a dream or a trick. Until Jamie’s eyes roll around to meet his and his bored expression stretches into a calm smile. “What?” he asks.

Mako’s mouth is fused shut. He takes a deep breath through his nose and then leans forward and grabs another slice of pizza. He takes a bite and continues to watch Jamie, pulling off “casual,” really well, he thinks. Jamie snorts and turns back to the tellie. After a few minutes of watching Jamie’s arm work within his pants, Mako turns his attention back to the screen until he hears Jamie’s breath finally hitch, and his movements speed up.

Mako wipes his mouth with a napkin, then takes a small stack from the pile and places them next to Jamie’s leg. He shifts a bit, his own cock showing entirely too much interest in the masturbating friend-of-a-friend sitting beside him.

Jamie grabs Mako’s pant leg with his prosthetic right hand as his left finally finishes tugging himself off. His right hand relaxes after a bit, and he pats Mako’s leg gently. “Woo,” he says, sounding pleasantly exhausted. “Got a little away from me, there.” 

Mako grunts, still doggedly acting like he’s not interested in what’s happening beside him, even as he’s painfully aware of the other man pulling his hand out of his pants and grabbing the napkins for a half-hearted wipe. He tosses them on the top of the pizza box with their other trash from the meal.

Mako can smell Jamie’s sweat and come. He tries not to focus on how close the comey napkins are to the pizza, but resolves not to eat anymore.

Jamie stretches with a sigh and his leg ends up touching Mako’s.

Mako is tense, he doesn’t know if he should pull away or just relax. He doesn’t know what kind of precedent he wants to set for casual masturbation when Jamie comes over—

Why isn’t he putting his foot down and locking this asshole out of his house?

Mako barely pays attention to the tv for five more minutes before he attempts to resituate his half-hard cock through his pants. The warmth of his hand makes things worse. After a short deliberation, he grinds the heel of his hand against himself, unable to choke back the pleased rumble. 

Jamie glances over and smiles cheerfully. “Need a hand?” he asks.

“Nah,” Mako grunts, giving himself a few more lazy rubs before opening his pants and plunging his hand in. 

When he glances at Jamie, he’s not even attempting to pay attention to the tellie. His eyes are on Mako, flickering from his face to his heaving gut and then to his hand. He settles against the couch arm with his shoulders squared toward Mako, so that he can be comfortable while he watches.

Mako feels his ears and neck burn as he jerks himself harder, trying to rush it until Jamie reaches over to touch his hand, stilling it. “Take your time,” he encourages him. “Got all night and half a pizza,” he points out, grabbing a slice before settling back again and taking a big bite while he watches Mako jerk off.

Mako begins moving his hand slower, at the speed Jamie had, and he eventually turns his eyes back to the tellie, trying to ignore the eyes on him as his hard prick slowly begins to leak over his fingers.


	3. Mutual Masturbation Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fic 3: Sometimes making secrets harder to keep is the funnest part of having them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Week 2 bonus points was Mako instigating something inappropriate in a public place.

 

Mako’s stretched out on a lounger next to the pool with a drink in one hand and an umbrella barely covering all of him with it’s cool shade. There’s music and laughter all around him, but no one is likely to directly disturb the older guy with the perfect shade spot.

 

Mako sips his drink and watches a few of the younger party goers splash in the pool, considering taking a dip when the sun moves his shade a few more inches and finally reaches his elbow—and then he hears a peal of laughter that he had hoped to god he wouldn’t have to hear today.

 

Jamison is walking out of the pool house with his arm around Lucio and his head thrown back.

 

Mako fishes his phone out of his trunks and sends Jamie a text, “ _I thought we weren’t going to attend the same parties_.”

 

Jamie checks his phone and then looks up and around until he sees Mako. He grins and texts back an approximation of, “ _last minute invite. We good?_ ” using the least amount of characters as possible.

 

Mako watches Jamie pocket his phone and get lead into the house by Lucio, likely to get a drink and meet some people. “There are enough rooms in that house that we could lock ourselves in one and fuck for days without anyone finding us. Your shorts are barely long enough to cover your cock. I want to rip them down and run my tongue up your thighs until you wrap them around my head and fuck my face. I want you so badly right now I’m sitting in the middle of a relaxing party and texting you how badly I want to taste you. I guess, ‘we good.’ “

 

“ _Shorts are no longer long enough to cover my cock. Thanks_.”

 

Mako smirks and relaxes back again. If that shitheel was going to make Mako actively hide their relationship around their mutual friends, he would fucking suffer for it.


	4. Mutual Masturbation Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fic 4: The secret's out thanks to a little liquid courage (or stupidity).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Week 3 is drunken confessions.

“Mako! Oi! Oi, Mako!”

Mako reluctantly opens his eyes and sits up, slipping off of the floatie he was napping on and pushing his sunglasses up to watch Jamie stumble drunkenly across the lawn.

“What?” he asks, beginning to walk toward the edge of the pool. He doesn’t move fast enough, and Jamie doesn’t stop at the edge, tumbling into the water before Mako can stop him. 

“Jamie! What the fuck, man?!” Lucio jogs across the lawn and looks about to dive into the water when Mako drags Jamie up to the surface.

Jamie wraps his arms around Mako’s neck, his prosthetic is limp, waterlogged and unresponsive. He coughs up water directly into Mako’s face and then burps, the smell of tequila strong enough to stagger any man smaller than Mako. “Mako, tell him we’re fuckin’, mate,” Jamie whines, wrapping his legs around Mako, his knees catching on the familiar holds in Mako’s stomach he uses when Mako rails him against a wall.

Mako glances up at the horrified look on Lucio’s face and then picks Jamie up by his waist and flops him up onto the edge of the pool. Jamie grins up at Lucio and sticks his tongue out at him. “I fuckin’ told you, mate!”

“Get a grip on your friend, Lucio,” Mako says as he climbs out of the pool via the ladder. “Was having a nice kip.”

Jamie stares up at Mako, his brows furrowed and his mouth half open like he has so much to say but doesn’t know where to start. “No, wait! I have the text messages!” he starts digging in his pockets and fishes out his fried phone. “No…!” He wails, letting the dead phone fall to the concrete of the pool side. “Mako said he wanted to suck my cock!” Jamie very nearly screams.

Mako pinches the bridge of his nose as he leaves and shakes his head. Why would the idiot make such a big deal about not wanting their friends to know and then making a huge production of getting drunk and telling all?

Mako pulls his shirt on and grabs his shit. He’s not sticking around to actually hear how deep Jamie is about to go into their relationship. He doubts Lucio will be able to handle the details and doesn’t want to witness his innocence get ruined by Jamie’s loud mouth.

Hana stands by the door, her arms crossed and her stance strong despite wearing a slinky two piece swimsuit. Honestly, Mako would be just as scared of her whether she was naked or in her army kit and fully armed. “Lucio doesn’t believe Jamie, but I can tell when he’s lying,” she says. Her tone is conversational, but there’s a firmness to her words that has Mako shrugging reluctantly. 

“He’s hot and willing,” he says. “Dunno know why Jamie wanted to keep it a secret in the first place.”

Hana purses her lips when Jamie’s shouting can be heard through several rooms and doors. “He’s not supposed to be dating. He just rushes into relationships headfirst and then ends up getting hurt badly when they don’t work out,” she says. “Lucio and I were trying to get him to  s t o p throwing himself into relationships that won’t last.”

Mako snorts and claps his massive hand gently onto her shoulder. “Hana, he’s an idiot. You can’t stop him from doing stupid shit, he has to learn it himself.”

Hana sighs and crosses her arms, looking like frustration incarnate condensed into a metre and a half.

Mako chuckles and gives her shoulder a squeeze before heading back out to the pool instead of just leaving. Lucio and Hana were good kids. They didn’t deserve to have to corral their idiot, drunk friend all alone.


	5. Ass, Gas, or Grass Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fic 5: Jamie has made some bad decisions before. Getting arrested is honestly one of the better outcomes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Week 4 is Roadhog's smell.

 

Jamie rests his head against the flimsy steel mesh separating him from the front seat of the truck. He breathes in deeply and then sighs dreamily before a bump in the road jolts him and his forehead slams into the cage, unable to prevent it because his hands are cuffed behind him.

“Sit back,” the man in the driver’s seat growls gruffly.

“Can’t, mate. You smell too goooooood,” Jamie croons. He’s half trying to annoy him, but he’s not lying. They’ve both been stewing in sweat and dirt all day, but where Jamie smells rank and sour, the man in front of him smells faintly of aftershave and the cracked leather of his truck’s seating. He smells musky and a little sweet. It makes Jamie’s mouth water, eager to get into some dark, damp places.

“Shut up,” the man grunts.

“Fair dinkum!” Jamie insists. “You smell downright delectable. Almost regret not licking you out earlier—y’probably taste a dream… salty-sweet I’d wager. Ya smell like leather and I figure you started out clean this morning but a nice hot day in the outback’s got you sweated out and filthy…” Jamie squeezes his thighs together and lets out a hot, heavy sigh.

“Sit back,” the man says again. Jamie thinks it might be a little less firm, but that might be just wishful thinking.

“How about we take a break from driving? My old leg is starting to get stiff… could give it a nice stretch with your cock in me mouth…” Jamie purrs.

The truck speeds up as it hits another bump and Jamie bites his tongue from the jostle. He hisses and the Outback policeman infront of him chuckles as they keep moving. 


	6. Mututal Masturbation Part 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fic 6: Hana's punishment for Jamie lying backfires... kind of.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Week 5 is one or more of the junkers in a dress.

Delicate straps hang on sharp, bony shoulders. A sweetheart neckline and padded cups give the impression of cleavage and layers of tulle build up at the hips, ending in a fluffy cascade at Jamie’s knees due to his height. He swishes around in the dress, laughing and striking poses as Lucio dogs for another cast off prom dress to put Jamie in. Hana snaps several pictures, even getting one of Jamie twirling around, the layers of light fabric feathering out to show up to his mid thigh. He has a delighted grin on his face.

 

Hana hums and sends a selection of the pictures to Mako, figuring he will enjoy seeing his dorky fuckbuddy in a dress—she usually sends him pictures when she shops. He’s great at color pallets and advice on what accessories go with outfits.

Jamie’s phone pings and Hana grins as she waits for him to fish it out of his pants on the floor and read an apparently lengthy text. Jamie slowly turns back around, a blush slowly developing from his chest up to his cheeks.

Hana snaps another photo and forwards it on.

“Hana!” Jamie’s voice is definitely a shriek, but it’s weak and soft and he looks like he wants to die.

Pig Daddy: put him in a long v-neck dress

“Lu, is there a plunging v-neck in there?” Hana asks, ignoring Jamie’s outraged attempts to look at her phone and see what else she sent Mako. 

“I think I saw one,” Lucio says, beginning to flip back through the hangers. 

“This is your punishment for not telling us you were dating one of my best friends,” Hana tells Jamie, shoving him away from trying to take her phone away.

“We’re not dating! We’re just fucking!” he whines, giving up and sending several flustered texts. He blushes harder with every reply he receives.

“Here we go!” Lucio announces, pulling a slinky, gently sparkling black dress from the mass of abandoned finery. “C’mon, Jamie, you’ll look hot in this,” he says, bringing it over to the dressing room and walking in before waiting for Jamie to join him.

Jamie gives Hana a glare and slowly walks back over to the dressing room, his phone buzzing in his hand.

Hana giggles and starts a FaceTime call with Mako. “What did you say to Jamie? He won’t stop blushing.”

Mako chuckles and winks at her. “Nothing for your ears. Thanks for the photos.”

“Lucio found a pretty v-neck,” she tells him “I figured you would want to see him walk in it.”

Mako hums his agreement and nods.

Hana flips her camera as the dressing room’s door opens and Jamie struts out, his blush nearly faded and clearly having decided to own it. “Alright, mate! Start taking pictures, send ‘em all to my man!” Jamie announces, striking a femme fatale pose dramatically.

Hana hides her mouth in a giggle. 

“Perfect,” Mako says, a fond smirk on his lips.

Jamie yelps and straightens up, staring at the camera on Hana’s phone. “You know she’s using this to punish me, right?”

Mako snorts and shrugs. “Dunno what kind of punishment this is if I think you look good in a dress, mate.” His eyes focus below the camera and he’s clearly typing. 

Jamie bites his lips and walks closer to the phone, dipping down to get closer. “You’re not just saying that stuff?” he asks.

Mako chuckles and his voice drops. “I mean every word,” he tells him.

“Alright, too weird,” Hana says, hanging the call up and putting her phone away. “I invited that,” she acknowledges, watching Jamie bounce back to the dressing room giddily. When he comes out fully dressed, he has the dres folded over his arm instead of on the hanger. “Ohh, buying that one?” she asks.

Jamie nods. “Mako said he’ll take me on a date if I wear it.”

Hana giggles. “So much for fuck buddies.”

Jamie shrugs and smiles. “I got a good feeling about him.”


	7. Ass, Gas, or Grass Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fic 7: Another year comes and gold season starts again-- nearly the same way it did last year. Nearly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Week 6 is birthday/anniversary.

Jamie sighs and drums the flat of his hand on the steering wheel. Another gold season, another series of long-ass drives out into the middle of fuckall. Someone to talk to would be nice.  Something to keep his mind off the numbing _nothing_ would help him remain just a little more sane.  His radio only picks up one station now. It’s one of the talking ones and if it wasn’t the only thing keeping Jamie from swerving into a ditch and ending it all, he would rip the shitty antenna off and snap it in two.   
  
The clack and shift of gold nuggets in the bag beside him makes him smile at least.  And with each bump and clatter, he smiles a little more. This year’s haul is way more than last year’s.  And if he gets to keep it, that would be—Jamie slows to a stop in the middle of the road, a familiar silhouette leaning against a familiar truck. 

He has a hat pulled low on his face and sunglasses blocking his eyes from the sun.  His uniform shirt is open to reveal a sweat-stained tank top and a tuft of curly hair bubbling out from his chest. Jamie knows what that hair feels like against his cheek as he rooted against the man’s cock.  He’s not as darkly tanned this year, but Jamie knows in a few weeks he’ll be a wonderful deep brown that will match his eyes.

Mako hitches his sagging pants up and then approaches the car.

Jamie hurriedly grabs the nuggets to get them out of sight.  He knows his rights this year. He won’t be subject to search and seizure.  

“Hello, Officer Rutledge!” Jamie says, chipper as can be.  

Mako pulls his glasses down and folds them to hang on the front of his tank top. “Thought I told you not to come back this year,” Mako points out.

Jamie grins and reaches out to run his fingers through Mako’s chest hair.  Mako doesn’t pull away. “Couldn’t stay away from you, mate,” Jamie says with a grin.  “Too much fun last year…”

“Not going to give me a reason to arrest you this year, are you?” Mako asks, leaning closer.

“Nah, I’d never.”  Jamie inches closer, his lips pouting in expectation of a kiss.  

“So I can look under your passenger seat?” Mako asks, a breath away from kissing Jamie.

“Only if you got a warrant,” Jamie replies.  His lips graze Mako’s before the older man pulls back and starts walking toward his truck.  Jamie pouts and sits back. He had been hoping for a nice fuck before they played cat and mouse all over the outback.  Mako doesn’t come back, so Jamie pulls out into the road and rolls to a stop next to the truck.

“Hey, mate, let me know when you wanna fuck again.”

Mako looks up from writing on a clipboard and raises his brow at Jamie.  “Only if I got a warrant,” he replies.

Jamie laughs and shakes his head.  “My ass’ll be waiting,” he says, winking before he drives off.


	8. Ass, Gas, or Grass Part 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fic 8: “You fuck me, I’ll fix the truck and then you can arrest me,” Jamie says confidently.
> 
> Mako snorts. “You’re the weirdest goddamned person I’ve ever met.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Week 7 is "fix it." 
> 
> Are you proud of me that I didn't do angst? ;)

 

It’s a bit like dejavu, but flipped the other way. As Jamie leaves the outback for the day, headed back to the small town to smelt his daily findings, he sees familiar shorted legs stick out of the back seat of an equally familiar truck. It’s in a different place. Looks like Mako got his truck up for a few kilos and then it fucked off again.

Jamie pulls up behind it and cuts his engine. He stashes his gold under the back seat this time and then hops out to approach the officer. He smacks his prosthetic hand on the metal frame and grins as the man inside jerks awake. “Ya give up on getting her running?” he asks.

Mako blinks at him and then grabs the liter of water in the floorboard damn near beneath him due to taking up the depth of the back seat and then some. He sits up and drinks half.

“Got it running,” he says, rubbing his eyes and wiping sweat from his brow. “Think something else fucked up now. I worked on it for a few hours, but then it got too hot to give a shit.”

Jamie nods knowingly. “I’m too hot to give a shit most of the time,” he says with a smirk before cocking his hips to the side and wiggling his eyebrows in case Mako didn’t get the joke on his own.

Mako stares at him, stone faced.

“It’s ‘cause I’m hot,” he explains, dragging his shirt up to show off his stomach. That gets a reaction. Mako’s eyes drop to his abs, and Jamie feels a tingle of satisfaction. “And I don’t give a shit.”

“Yeah,” Mako grunts. 

“And I can fix your truck,” Jamie mentions, stepping closer until Mako’s knees are on either side of his hips. “For a price.”

Mako snorts and finishes off his bottle of water before sitting up more. His shirt barely contains his stomach as it touches Jamie’s chest. “How about I don’t arrest you today.”

Jamie shrugs and brings his flesh hand up to touch Mako’s massive gut, rubbing his hand across it. “Dunno, mate, I was thinking more along the lines of fucking me until I can’t walk straight.”

Mako raises a brow. “Can’t do both,” he tells him.

Jamie grins and steps forward, pressing up against Mako. “I’d rather take my chances than pass up getting railed by a fine, upstanding man like yourself. Besides, y’probably ain’t got that warrant,” he points out sing-songing the last word.

“You’re right, I don’t.” Mako leans in and rests his hands on Jamie’s hips. They nearly wrap all the way around him and Jamie’s shorts start tenting, “don’t need it to arrest you, though. Just to search your car for the stolen gold.”

Jamie slips his hand under Mako’s shirt and grabs and pets at his stomach thoughtfully. “So either fuck me and arrest me, or I leave now and just leave you to the mercy of the elements,” Jamie says.

Mako grunts his agreement and one of his fingers slips down the back of Jamie’s shorts, teasing his ass crack.

“You fuck me, I’ll fix the truck and then you can arrest me,”Jamie says confidently.

Mako snorts. “You’re the weirdest goddamned person I’ve ever met.”

Jamie’s lips break into a grin again and he crawls up into Mako’s lap with a laugh. “What? I just really like to fix shit,” he says, sliding his hand up to touch Mako’s chest as the rest of the larger man’s hand slips down the back of his pants.


	9. Mutual Masturbation 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fic 9: He thinks he might be falling in love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Week 8 is "tit grab."

Jamie has never enjoyed a date as thoroughly as he enjoys walking down the street in a deeply cut dress and heels with Mako’s hand resting on his hip.  He doesn’t dress up often, and even then, he doesn’t usually wear  _ actual _ dresses for people other than his friends.  He feels like he’s the prettiest thing around. 

 

He thinks he might be falling in love.

 

Mako kisses him in the cab home.  They’ve both drunk enough to be pleasantly tired and Jamie’s more than eager to kiss back while leaning into Mako’s side.

 

Mako’s hand slides past the fabric of Jamie’s plunging neckline, and he drags Jamie into his lap with a low rumble deep in his chest.  Jamie can feel Mako’s cock against his thigh, and it isn’t until his hand slips beneath the silk of Jamie’s underwear to give his ass a squeeze that Jamie pulls back from the kiss and pushes both of Mako’s hands away.

 

Mako chuckles and leans in to kiss at Jamie’s neck.  “Thought you were kinkier than that,” he teases him. Both of his hands grab Jamie’s ass, though they don’t try to invade his underwear again.  “Is it the cab driver? Bet I can make him get out long enough— what?“

 

Jamie stops shaking his head when Mako stops lewdly offering to remove inhibiting elements until Jamie’s comfortable fucking in a taxi.  “It’s not the place,” he tells Mako. He would definitely screw around in a taxi at the drop of a hat. “I just wanna go slow tonight,” he says.  “I wanna build up to it… make it mean more, y’know?”

 

Mako stares at Jamie with narrowed eyes and Jamie thinks they’re about to break up.  What kind of sappy bullshit was he spouting at the unstoppable force of Mako “Right Here, Right Now” Rutledge. “Make it mean more, huh?” Mako finally asks.

 

Jamie’s freckled cheeks are pink with drink, but his neck and chest flush at the embarrassment of sounding sappy and ridiculous, especially compared to his usual, “that surface will have to do,” attitude.  “Yeah. That okay?” he asks.

 

Mako slides his hands up from Jamie’s ass to his waist and then drags his hand up to dip beneath the neckline of Jamie’s dress and thumb his nipple.  “Long as I can still feel you up on the way home,” Mako tells him. 

 

Jamie’s nervous smile spreads into a grin and he arches his chest into Mako’s hand.  “You’re only human, mate,” he acknowledges with a soft titter.


	10. Ass, Gas, or Grass Part 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fic 10: After a month in jail, Jamie finally faces his accuser and secures his freedom. But at what cost?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Week 9 was "a victory."

His clothes haven’t been washed in a month.  They’re still stiff and dusty from when he stripped them off in processing, but they smell like an air freshener was sealed up in the tub with them.  They’ll probably be good for another week and a half in that case.

Jamie gets dressed and leaves his borrowed court suit in a pile on the floor. It’ll make its way back to the pool of donated finery on its own.  

He strolls out of the court house a free man and spots Mako, decked out in full uniform for once, standing and talking to another officer.  Jamie catches his eye and waves him over with a grin and a wink.

It’s time to celebrate his release with a little… well,  r e l e a s e .

Mako stares down at Jamie with a frown.  “What?” he asks gruffly.

“Now that I’m free, you wanna grab a drink?  Maybe fuck in a bed instead of a car? If you still wanna fuck in a car, I’m—“

Mako cuts him off with a sharp, “No.”

Jamie pouts and crosses his arms.  “Not like I wanted to involve you in this, mate, but I was looking at a max of five years in the clink!” His voice gets higher as he continues on, “You know what those people would do to a guy like me in jail?! I’m too pretty for that shit—!”

“Shut up,” Mako snaps, glancing around at the people looking at them. “Fucking you in the first place was a mistake.  Should have known I couldn’t trust a ratty little theif like you, so just go get your truck from the impound and fuck off about your life.”

Jamie lets out a pitiful whine and steps forward to grab Mako’s arm as he turns to leave.  He wasn’t about to let this ruin his victory over the court system, but it was getting closer every time Mako opened his mouth.  “Hey, mate. I didn’t want to call you out in court either, but maybe arresting the bloke you’ve fucked a few times while knowing what illicit shit he’s up to might not be the best course of action.”

Mako stares at him for a second before shaking Jamie’s hand off of his arm and punching him square in the face.  He has a porterhouse steak for a fist and Jamie’s pretty sure his head hits something because he blacks out and has people clustering around him when he opens his eyes again.

Mako is nowhere to be seen.

“Are you okay?” A paramedic asks him as she tests Jamie’s ocular response and gently probes his neck.  He nods slowly and then winces. “Do you remember what happened?” she asks.

Jamie nods slowly again.  He runs the numbers in his head.  He could sue the state for this. It would net him several grand since Mako is a police officer and hasn’t currently been suspended.

“Do you remember who did this to you?” the paramedic asks.  

“Myself,” Jamie says with a small frown.  “Just tripped. I think I’m alright,” he tells her before slowly sitting up and tilting his head to the side to crack his stiff neck.

“Please don’t do that… and take it slow.  I don’t think you have a concussion, but I think it would be best if you were monitored throughout the evening.  Do you have someone at home who can help you?” she asks.

“No,” Jamie squints his eyes and purses his lips.  “I’ll be fine. I’m used to being alone,” he tells her before getting his legs under himself and lurching up onto his feet.  He doesn’t take long to find his balance and touches his nose a few times with his eyes closed to assess how “fine” he is before he descends the rest of the stairs and gets in the Uber the court called for him half an hour ago.  

He picks his truck up from the impound lot and reluctantly returns home.  Some “victory.”


	11. Ass, Gas, or Grass Part 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fic 11: Another gold season starts as Jamie heads out once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A few weeks off for the zine folks of our discord, but we're finally back with week 10!
> 
> Week 10 was "awkward boner."

Jamie’s eyes comb the horizon. It’s just as hot and dusty and the drive is just as long, but the nervous energy he feels at the prospect of seeing Mako again makes the time pass quickly. It feels more like ten minutes than Jamie jiggling his leg and peering out across the dusty flats of the outback for hours on end. Every man-made speck in the distance sends a hopeful surge through Jamie. He’s been hard and then disappointed at least twice so far. Keeping count just seems like a special kind of torture he doesn’t want to bother with.

When he finally sees an actual car, it’s not the now-familiar broken down truck he was hoping for. He slows down as he passes, but the man behind the wheel is too short to be  h i s cop. Lightly tinted sunglasses look up at him as he crawls past and Jamie gives the man a flick of his hand in a half-salute, half-wave.

The cop raises his hand, then looks back down at whatever he’s focusing on. Probably a map.

Jamie barely gets half a kilometer before he sees the car putting up dust behind him. A magnetic light flashes on the roof and Jamie blows his lips in a raspberry as he pulls off to the side of the road. 

He doesn’t realize that he’s still rock-hard from the initial sighting until the cop is already walking toward his window. Jamie scoffs at himself and shifts uncomfortably before just deciding to own it. He flashes the cop a grin and leans into the window.

“G’day!” Jamie says brightly.

“Sit back,” the cop says firmly. He’s short and stocky with light hair and a weathered face.

Jamie smiles and shrugs helplessly before sitting back with his hands raised in surrender. He has to force his eyes to stay forward instead of looking down at his tented pants, his cock standing proudly as if waiting for a round of applause.

Cheeky bastard.

The cop grimaces and lowers his sunglasses. “I’m not going to catch you doing anything indecent out here, am I?” he asks.

“Nah.” Jamie grins, then winks against his better judgment and licks his bottom lip. “Not unless you’re into that,” he says.

The cop wrinkles his nose. “Fuck off,” he replies. He writes on his ticket pad and then rips one off to hand to Jamie. “Get your tail light fixed,” he says sharply. He glances at Jamie’s proud prick one last time distastefully before turning on his heel and walking back to his car.

Jamie wads up the ticket and tosses it to the floorboard of his passenger seat. “Asshole,” Jamie mumbles, adjusting his balls to a more comfortable position to turn blue and fucking die before he starts his car back up and goes on about his day.


	12. Mutual Masturbation 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fic 12: The first time Jamie stays 'til morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one's prompt was "sweet tooth!"
> 
> Whoever guesses what Jamie did that the culinary school didn't approve of gets to choose the prompt for the next part of MM.

Mako wakes up to the smell of pancakes and syrup.

He tries to roll over, but his stomach rumbles and his mouth waters. Mako sighs before pushing himself up and stumbling out of his bedroom.

“Mornin’!” Jamie chirps. 

Mako grunts and scratches his stomach. This is different. Jamie usually leaves by morning. 

Jamie has flour in his hair and batter on his face. There are two plates of pancakes on the counter with two forks he must have washed out of the sink of dirty dishes.

He doesn’t say anything, just grabs a pancake and takes a bite before it occurs to him that he doesn’t own pancake mix. “Where’d these come from?” he asks after shoving the rest of the pancake in his mouth.

“Made ‘em!” Jamie says proudly, flipping another four out of the pan. “You had flour, sugar, milk and eggs,” he points out. 

“I did?” Mako had no idea he had anything edible in his house. Or that Jamie could cook. “Since when do you cook?” he asks.

“Always had a good instinct for it, even went to culinary school for a while,” Jamie replies brightly as he turns off the stove and ruffles his bangs to get the flour out. It must be a common occurrence.

“Culinary school,” Mako repeats.

“Yeah, didn’t stay long. Free spirit and all that. They tried to curb my creativity, so I left,” he half explains as he picks up both plates of pancakes and heads for the couch. “Grab the syrup?”

It’s too early for this. Mako grabs the syrup and follows Jamie to the couch. There’s shorts on the ground beside it, so he puts them on before he sits down. Jamie drowns his pancakes in syrup before digging in, while Mako uses it sparingly.

“Figured you for more of a syrup type,” Jamie says between mouthfuls.

“Surprised you are,” Mako points out, wrinkling his nose at the pool of syrup beginning to soak Jamie’s pancakes through.

Jamie shrugs and grins at Mako. “I got a sweet tooth sometimes.”

Mako grunts in response and carefully cuts his pancakes into bites.

Jamie slurps and gnashes his way through his plate of pancakes in half the time it takes Mako to eat his. He stretches and lays down with his head against Mako’s thigh, humming happily as Mako slowly makes way through his stack. 

“They’re good, right?” Jamie prompts when he gets bored of the silence—as he does constantly.

Mako hums his agreement and puts his fork down to rub the dried pancake batter from Jamie’s cheek with his thumb. “Is this going to be a regular thing?” he asks, keeping his hand on Jamie’s face and petting gently. 

“Can be,” Jamie says. “If you want,” he tacks on. “I know we ain’t really talked about… anything… but uh… if you want me to stay and make breakfast, I can,” he says, his hands coming up from resting on his stomach to touch the hand petting his face.

Mako looks over Jamie, shirtless and stretched out across his couch. His stomach flips hopefully as he sets his plate down and drags Jamie up into his lap. “You can stay ‘til morning whenever you want,” he tells him, kissing his jaw softly. “Breakfast or not.”

Jamie grins and presses a sugary kiss to Mako’s mouth. “Sweet,” he says before wrapping his arms around Mako’s neck and shifting to straddle Mako’s lap.


	13. Mutual Masturbation 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fic 13: The AC is out. Everything sucks until it doesn't.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This week's prompt was "mutual grooming," and it's a good set up for the bonus fic for Soul ;)

 

Sweat runs down Mako’s chest and back. It collects in the pockets between his chest and stomach and leaves him feeling slick and gross. He wipes his brow with a towel and tries to focus on what’s on the tv, tries to distract himself from the Australian summer and his broken air conditioning. His concentration is broken when Jamie flops against him. Just as sweaty and hot as Mako, he slides down Mako’s arm and the side of his bare stomach as if they were both covered in oil.

“Jamie, either stay on your side of the couch or go home,” Mako growls, pushing at him. They’re both so slick with sweat that his hand just slips and Jamie smacks back against him with a gross slapping sound and a tittering laugh.

“But Makoooooo,” Jamie says, cuddling closer and rubbing his cheek against Mako’s bare chest. It feels disgusting. His skin slides against Mako’s and when he pulls away, Mako can see the glisten of his own sweat on Jamie’s cheekbone.

“Get. Off,” Mako snaps and grabs Jamie to shove across the couch.

Jamie frowns at him, and Mako thinks it might be the first time he hasn’t seen Jamie smiling in all the time they’ve known each other. “I’d love to, but my boyfriend is being a douche.”

Mako snorts at the juvenile description of their relationship. He hasn’t been called a boy-anything in decades. “It’s too hot and I feel nasty. Don’t want you rubbing on me.”

Jamie crosses his arms and sighs dramatically. 

“Doesn’t your place have air con?” Mako asks. 

Jamie shakes his head, but Mako doesn’t know if it’s at the thought of Mako coming to where he lives or if he actually doesn’t have air conditioning. Him always being at Mako’s would certainly make more sense, then.

Mako sighs and wipes his sweat towel under his chest and stomach before just letting it flop to the floor. “Let’s take a cold shower and then go out,” Mako says. 

Jamie perks up and shifts closer. “Together?”

“A cold shower,” Mako emphasizes. 

Jamie pouts and tries to flop on top of Mako again. Mako holds him at bay with a firm hand. “Just ‘cause it’s cold doesn’t mean it can’t be fun,” Jamie points out.

Mako shakes his head and shoves Jamie away from him. “No ‘fun,’ “ he says firmly. “It’s too fucking hot.”

More pouting. He doesn't care.

Mako pushes up off of the couch and heads for his room. He’s naked and has the cold water going full throttle when Jamie follows him in and gives his ass a pinch.

He smacks Jamie’s hand away before switching the flow from the tub to the shower and stepping in. It feels so, so good.

Mako groans happily and runs his hand through his hair. Maybe he should just stay in the shower until Tuesday. 

The curtain rustles as Jamie struggles through it. He rests his hands on Mako’s hips, but doesn’t try to take it further. Yet.

“Don’t think this shower is big enough for the both of us,” Mako rumbles.

Jamie laughs softly and then ducks around Mako’s side to get a little of the cool spray. “It is if we stand like this…” he wraps his arms around Mako’s neck and grins. 

Mako doesn’t feel annoyed with him for the first time all day, so he leans in to kiss Jaimie and shares the spray of water. When Jamie’s hands skate down his wet sides to grab his cock, Mako grabs Jamie’s hair and drags him away from his lips.

“Not now,” he grunts. “Maybe at the theater.”

“Theater?” Jamie asks, his disappointment immediately replaced with excited curiosity.

“Yeah,” Mako kisses Jamie’s nose and grabs the shampoo to start rubbing down his hair. “Said we were going out, didn’t I?”

Jamie’s grin sharpens and he runs his hands under Mako’s tits and stomach to flush out the pockets were sweat builds up the most. Jamie pauses to let Mako rinse his hair gently beneath the water, then holds still long enough for conditioning and a lather up. Once Mako’s done with him, Jamie stands on his tip toes to shampoo Mako’s hair and soaps him up in return. The cool spray a wonderful distraction from the warm trails left by Jamie’s fingers ghosting over his body, and Mako actually can’t wait to get to the theater by the time they dry off and redress. 


	14. Mutual Masturbation 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fic 14: All they needed was some A/C and some popcorn to get Mako back into the mood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a bonus prompt given by Soldmysoul. Jamie definitely tried to put pot in several of his creations in culinary school and they did not appreciate his genius.
> 
> The prompt is "beat the heat." ;)

He has the arm rests up on two theater seats to fit his girth and allow Jamie cuddling access. Popcorn butter stains his shirt from Jamie groping him through the previews. He keeps trying to go lower, but Mako takes his hands and moves them back up to his chest each time.

“Wait for the movie,” he reminds Jamie. “Less chance we’ll draw attention and get kicked out.”

Jamie leans on Mako and gives his right tit a squeeze. “Guess I’ll just play with these in the meantime,” Jamie says, forcing himself to sound put upon as he squeezes, lifts and juggles Mako’s chest.

Despite the action being relatively chaste compared to Jamie’s usual, people coming up the stairs avoid their row and sit two rows forward instead. Well, at least there’s that. He doesn’t want to get kicked out, he just wants to sit in the cool for a few hours and get Jamie’s fucking libido off his back. 

As soon as the lights drop, so do Jamie’s hands. Mako sits back and closes his eyes, ready to relax in the air conditioned theater with whatever Jamie feels up for. As the opening theme of the movie starts playing, he feels lips wrap around him and Jamie's tongue laps at his tip.

Mako takes a slow, deep breath and rests his hand on Jamie’s hair. A groan builds at the back of his throat, but he chokes it down and scratches lightly at Jamie’s scalp with his nails. Jamie’s throat vibrates as a precursor to a lewd groan, but Mako tightens his hand in Jamie’s hair as a warning to make sure he stays quiet. Then, Jamie’s tongue slides down Mako’s length and the back of his tongue puts pressure on Mako’s tip. Mako bites his own tongue and sucks in a deep, surprised breath at the pulse that wracks through him. 

Jamie laughs around Mako’s prick and his warm, clever mouth begins to move with a soft sucking noise that is drowned out by the movie. Mako’s hand doesn’t loosen in Jamie’s hair until he’s come, his hand clamped over his mouth and Jamie’s face held close with his other hand.

He takes deep breaths, trying to make them slow so that the people two rows up don’t hear him panting like he just ran a marathon in the middle of a movie. 

Jamie pulls back with a grin that’s only visible for a moment before the scene changes and the theater is dark again. Then, he climbs up into Mako’s lap and kisses him, his own cock already out of his shorts and hard against Mako’s stomach.

Mako works his hand between them and takes hold of Jamie’s cock, careful not to pinch him with the rings on his left hand. When Jamie comes, Mako swallows the noise in their deep kiss. They both breathe loudly, but that should be the only clue that they’re not watching the movie, and are instead fucking less than three meters away from some strangers. Mako gives Jamie’s cock another firm squeeze at the thought, and Jamie shivers against him, drawing his mouth down in sucking, open mouthed kisses to Mako’s jaw and neck. 

“Great idea,” Jamie sighs.

“Yeah?” Mako asks, tucking Jamie’s cock away and doing his pants back up.

Jamie slides off his lap and cuddles into Mako’s side. “Yeah.”

Mako smirks and settles in to enjoy the rest of the movie in cool, blissful peace. He occasionally feeds Jamie some popcorn, but otherwise the other man stays silent and content. For about an hour. Then, he starts jerking off and Mako wraps his hand around Jamie’s mouth and rolls his eyes.

He just can’t catch a break.


	15. Ass, Gas, or Grass Part 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jamie always considered himself a lucky guy.
> 
> Just not now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This week's prompt was "bad luck." There is gore in this week's chapter... not a lot, but it's there.

 

Jamie always considered himself a pretty lucky guy. He got in with the law and got out without more than a few fines and slaps on the wrist, some free meals and a nice hard cot for the night—or the week, depending on how creative he felt. Sometimes he even got a good shag or five out of it. He avoided other good hunters, sometimes by the skin of his teeth, but when he was caught stealing, he knew the gold flats of the outback like the back of his hand.

 

Ironic, he thinks, as he stares at pale freckles on his knuckle he hadn’t noticed before. They’re so light that they were invisible when it was flush with blood and life. It’s not attached to him anymore. His limb, from his fingers to halfway up his forearm, is lying in front of his face, thrown away like trash by the sick fucks who had chased him down and hacked it off. They at least tied it off, saying they wanted him to die from shock, heat, or starvation rather than blood loss.

 

That was too easy for a rat like him.

 

Jamie’s breathing becomes more shallow as his eyes slowly close. Okay, maybe this was a bad spot to be in. Maybe his luck had finally run out.

 

——

 

He’s cold. Well, half of him is.

 

Jamie reaches for the blanket and rolls onto his side as he gropes for it. He can’t find it. There’s just air. He can feel it on his legs—scratchy and starched—but his right hand doesn’t feel it. His entire body aches when he reaches lower and then pain spikes from his arm when it brushes something.

 

His throat hurts like he screamed, but he doesn’t remember making a sound. Someone asks him if he’s in pain. Another voice asks him to calm down. The first voice tells him he’s safe.

 

Jamie feels a hand grab his bicep and pin it to the bed. Why wouldn’t they grab his forearm? it would have better leverage. It—

 

He looks down and then the coppery smell of blood suddenly overwhelms him. He feels the hot sun on his skin and the sickening thwack of a machete. Once. Twice. Maybe they should sharpen it— the third time, it struck through into the dust.

 

Jamie feels a wave of oblivion flood him. Morphine. He looks up from his arm to the nurse increasing his dosage and gives her a grateful half smile before slipping away.

 

——

 

The door clicks shut and he hears the shift of clothing. Jamie opens his eyes and his heart rate monitor spikes with panic. Someone is in his room.

 

It’s dark, and even though there’s a bit of moonlight from the window, he doesn’t see anything until the entire wall across from him moves. Jamie brings his right hand up defensively, but when the moonlight shines on the silver of the massive man’s hair, Jamie lets his arm fall to his lap. His relieved sigh is broken by a soft, “ow, fuck,” and the man across from him snorts.

 

“You come for my statement?” Jamie asks. His throat hurts. He’s thirsty. He looks around for a cup of water, but the table on wheels is across the room, and he doesn’t know if the cup on it has anything in it. He hopes so.

 

“Nah,” Mako rumbles. “Just… making sure you’re still breathing.”

 

Jamie takes a deep breath and lets it out pointedly.

 

Mako sighs and rubs the bridge of his nose.

 

Jamie’s thirsty. “I’ll suck your cock for some water,” he blurts. When Mako looks up at him blankly, he flounders and waves his arm—half-arm— at him. “Can’t really give you a handie,” he says.

 

Mako shakes his head and looks around the room before reaching for the cup and shaking it lightly. It must be empty, because he turns to leave the room and Jamie sinks back down in the bed. Fuck. Fuck fuck fuck why couldn’t he have a normal interaction with the man? They had fucked a few times. It hadn’t even been that good. Then he ratted Mako out.

 

Why was he here? Was he waiting to see Jamie die? That had to be it—

 

He’s lost on a tangent when the straw bumps his dry, chapped lips. Jamie jerks away from it and brings his hand up to grab— his right arm flails uselessly again and Jamie makes a frustrated noise before punching his thigh with his left hand.

 

“Fuck.” He punches again, then again, punctuating each one with a curse.

 

Rough fingers wrap around his left arm and hold it still. He swings with his right arm before he can think it through. Mako grabs it, surprisingly gentle, before he pins Jamie down and leans in close.

 

“Just because you didn’t drink the water doesn’t mean you’re weaseling out of that blowjob,” he says before releasing Jamie and walking to the door.

 

The cup lies against Jamie’s leg, turned on its side in the scuffle, but there’s a lid and more than three-quarters of the water is still inside. Jamie drinks deeply until he slurps air, then drops the empty cup to hit the call button. When the nurse comes in, he gets another cup of water and a jello cup. He jokes about upping his morphine again for recreation. He eats a decent meal for the first time in several days.

 

At the end of it all, he lies alone in his hospital room, staring out the window and trying to imagine silver hair on the pillow next to him. Tries to think of what it might be like to have someone doting on him as he recovers.

 

He can’t imagine having someone like that. For the first time in his life, he aches for someone to care about him.

 

Jamie always considered himself a lucky guy.

 

Just not now.


	16. Ass, Gas, or Grass Part 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He feels like he’s going mad just sitting and waiting for the pain he knows is there.
> 
> It’s going to come back. 
> 
> He’s not sure if Mako is, though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This week's prompt is "don't bite!"

Jamie has never been in a hospital for more than a check up before, and during most of those he was trying to please someone—his parents, a mentor. Otherwise, he doesn’t really trust ‘em or need them.

He doesn’t need this one now, but they won’t release him and they won’t let him just walk out. He hates this.

It’s like a prison with drugs.

It’s like a prison with never enough drugs.

He’s always on the precipice of pain. If he were out in the world, he could medicate himself. He’s tried to up his meds on his own, but once the nurse realized he had watched her put in the code to unlock the morphine drip, she came back with a plastic shield that requires a physical key.

There’s nothing in his room with a thin enough metal bit that he can pick it, so he lays in bed. Nervously flinching and fiddling, he waits for the medicine to wear off just enough that he’ll feel it again—the raw sting where the machete had hacked into him.

He feels like he’s going mad just sitting and waiting for the pain he knows is there.

It’s going to come back. 

He’s not sure if Mako is, though.

Between the times he waits for his pain to swallow him whole—sometimes he thinks it would be better than the absolute boredom of sitting around just barely high enough to take off the edge and with nothing to focus on—he agonizes about his last interaction with Mako. 

Why was he there? He hadn’t been in his uniform, so he wasn’t on duty. He had seemed… a bit concerned if Jamie was remembering properly. Jamie hopes so, he realizes. He wants Mako to care that he’s in this drug prison with only one hand.

Jamie gives in to fantasizing about Mako caring, because there’s fuckall else to do. He watches tv and imagines that the lead romance is him and Mako, switching them around between the male and female parts depending on the movie because it’s hilarious and he doesn’t know enough about Mako to really know which character he suits best, the firm, charismatic male or the down to earth sheila who doesn’t talk much and knows that the man is full of shit.

Okay, maybe he does know which is which.

He doesn’t see him again until after he starts PT. Lying in a hospital bed for a month is rough, but doing stress tests and resistance training to rebuild his muscles is worse. 

He’s sore and tired and just wants to sleep when he gets back to his room. He naps for maybe an hour before a presence in his room awakens him. Mako is standing by the door, watching him silently. When Jamie spots him, he looks like he wants to leave.

“Hey,” Jamie says with a small smile.

“Hey,” Mako echoes, raising his hand awkwardly.

“You don’t have to stand all the way over there,” Jamie tells him. “I don’t bite.”

Mako purses his lips and Jamie feels like a pit opens in the base of his spine for his stomach to drop through.

“Well,” he says weakly, knowing he can’t fix what he’s done in the past. “Not too hard, anyway.”

Mako’s expression changes and Jamie thinks he’s going to tell him to fuck off before a low, rough chuckle leaves Mako. “If you bite me again, I’ll kill you,” he tells him.

“Sure,” Jamie agrees before shifting his legs to make room on the bed. “Wanna sit down? Watch a movie? They get Lifetime.”

Mako snorts at the suggestion, but he walks over and sits in the small, uncomfortable looking chair.

Well. Baby steps.

Jamie turns on the tellie and tries to squash the feeling like he’s on a first date or something dumb like that. He glances over at Mako frequently and wonders if he’s going to fuck up again. Knowing himself, probably.

Mako catches him staring once and raises a brow at him. Jamie grins and flutters his fingers at him. Mako rolls his eyes, but when he returns his focus to the movie, there’s a small smile on his face.

Don’t fuck up, Jamie tells himself. Don’t bite.


End file.
